Books of Death: Eragon
by girl4christ1092
Summary: Heather made a deal with Death allowing her to enter into the worlds of her favorite books. But is it what she always wanted?
1. Feeling Longing

_Eragon, _she thought. She took a moment to bring herself back to reality. Putting the book done was getting harder and harder. Every moment she read it was a moment she treasured.

She took in the real air. It filled her nostrils, cold and biting. It was winter holiday and she was sick. It was probably only a cold, but still... it wasn't pleasant. So she stayed in her room reading one of her Christmas presents. If she had been sick any other time it would have driven her crazy. But she had the book.

_Eragon, _she thought again. She loved reading its pages over and over. The pages themselves felt like silk against her skin and the words were music. Rich, enticing music. Oh how she loved it! She simply couldn't get enough.

She fingered her necklace as she thought. Her mom had given it to her for her 16th birthday as a surprise. It looked old but she wasn't sure. Her mom wouldn't have bought something she thought was old and useless. She just wasn't that way. But she thought that it had an eternal quality, it seemed like it had been around forever. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. It was rather plain in the front, but on the back it had a word- Death.

"Death," she repeated as she opened it.

*****

He felt a tug inside him. It had to be the necklace. Someone had opened it. It was out there somewhere. He let out a scream that terrified the poor soul next to him. He glared at the soul. He didn't mean to scare it. He called one of his daughters.

"Find it," he said in a dark, desperate voice. She nodded and began her search.

*****

She closed the necklace and wondered why someone would inscribe such a dark word on it. Many possibilities went through her mind. Maybe someone had once been in love and then when he or she was about to die they bought this necklace to tell them that they were dying. That would be a funny thing to do. She rather would have told them face to face, but maybe they lived many miles apart. She laughed to herself. Yeah, right.

All the sudden, she felt something inside herself- something cold and filled with longing. It wasn't cold like the weather but something else. Something deeper.

She stood up. _What was it?_ She glanced around her room. Something was wrong, very wrong. She looked to the corner of her room. Was there a white face or was she imagining it? And then it was gone, along with the feeling.

"Hmm. Whatever," she said to herself. There probably wasn't anything. She was just imaging it. Like always. Maybe the book was getting to her head. It was planting crazy stuff. Or maybe her eyes were just sore. She glanced at the book and left her room.

*****

He watched one of his daughters come back to him. The soul was gone, already taken Home. And he was getting ready to get another.

"Heather Doodhart," she told him as he was leaving.

He turned to her and nodded. He would find her. Yes, he would get that necklace.


	2. Meeting Death

Her mother felt her forehead with her gentle, loving hands. "Warm, but better. How do you feel?"

She didn't know how she felt. Physically- she was better, mentally… better come back in ten. That thing in her room really creeped her out. It wasn't real, right? She wasn't sure anymore.

"Yeah I feel fine," she said as she got a cup down for her water.

"You sure?" Her mom asked again.

"Yeah," she yelled as she walked back to her room, cup in hand.

She looked back into that corner. There was nothing, only her bean bag chair and pictures. So maybe she did imagine it. She just couldn't assure herself though. She fingered her necklace again. Maybe she should open it, to see what happens. She fingered it and opened the latch. She looked at the locket and looked around her room. Nothing. She looked on the back. The word was gone. What was going on?

She closed it. Nevermind, it was just a normal locket anyways. Right?

*****

"Daughters, go to her if she opens the necklace again and bring me to her."

Their ghastly white faces nodded. The girl would open it soon. They knew she was too curious to leave it at her throat, untouched.

*****

She picked up _Eragon _again. She tried to settle her mind down, to focus on the words and music, but she couldn't focus. The locket at her neck was drawing her attention.

She looked on the back again. _What the…?!?_, she thought. The word was back. _Death,_ it said. She remembered what she did last time.

"Death," she said as she opened it. Again that strange filling of longing filled her and she saw the face again, except this time there were many. In all the corners, they looked at her. She felt herself wanting to be with them, just… wanting, longing. She clutched onto the necklace. It was her lifeline, it kept her from moving towards them.

_He wants you. He wants what you have. We are bringing him_, they whispered to her. What were they talking about? But they kept whispering the same thing over and over.

Then they moved, almost into the purple-colored walls. She started feeling something else, like someone else was there. He was longing also, but even more so.

"Hello, Heather."

She looked around her room. There was nothing, but the things that were nothing. They almost looked purple, because of the color of her walls.

"If you are looking for me, you will not find me. You see my daughters and you feel them, but I am their father. And you will not see me until you have finally died, for I am Death."

She looked around some more. She saw the daughters, but where was he? Was he really Death or was she crazy? He couldn't be Death. Death wasn't a person, death wasn't a spirit. Death was just what happened naturally.

He continued on, "You have something I want, something that I have been searching for for a very long time. I want it and will give you anything for it."

This must not be real. Death wanted something? She cleared her throat and asked timidly, "W…What is it?"

"Your necklace. It belonged to someone I once loved. And it's why you can hear me now and see my daughters. I want it back. So what do you want?"

She thought. He was offering her anything? She could end world hunger or do something noble. She knew she was more selfish than that. She could ask for a lot of money and junk, but neither was she that selfish. She looked at _Eragon_ and then looked at her shelf of books in her closet.

"Would it be possible for one to go into a book? To live in its world and experience it?"

There was no reply for a while and then. "Yes it would. Is that what you ask for?"

She looked straight ahead. "Yes, that is what I ask for."

**_(A/N: Yes my chapters are short. And you may not like it, but I promise you this story gets better and I have many suprises and twists in store! So keep reading! -g4c1092)_**


	3. Making the Deal

"Don't dumbly ask for something. Specify," he said in a dry tone.

"I want to be able to travel into a book, to live in its world, to talk to its characters, to live in it. I want to be able to travel back here too," she said.

"What about if you died? Where would you go?" he asked her.

She thought for awhile and said, "I would come back here, to this world."

"Then you would never be able to go back to that book."

"I suppose. And," she said, "I want only that copy of the book to change. I want it to write down what I am doing, saying and such."

"I see… So if you died, you could read what you did, correct?"

"Yes. And I want to be able to create things in a book, such as my life past as if I lived there my whole life, and creatures and things."

"What things would you create?"

She looked at _Eragon,_ "Like a dragon."

It seemed to her like he laughed and then said, "Okay. What about time?"

"Time would have to stop for the world I'm leaving and begin in the one I'm entering. Like if I went into a book, I would come back on the exact time I left."

"Good. Is that it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let me think," and she thought. What about bringing items between the worlds? Like clothing. "What about bringing items between the worlds? For instance, clothes."

And it seemed like he laughed at little, "Your clothes would stay on you, but all other advanced technology from this world would not be able to work in certain bookworld, such as _Eragon_."

_Of course_, she thought. Was this it? All she had to do would give him some necklace and then have her dreams come true? Was it really that easy? _Of course not, _she thought.

"So all I have to give you is this necklace," she held it up, "and then my dreams would become true?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"Hmm…" she replied. What would her mom says if the necklace was gone? No doubt she would be mad. She would be furious. Heather played the scene out in her mind:

_I walk in with no necklace around my neck. Then instant Mom-radar sets in and she sees that it's missing. She corners me and begins an interrogation sequence. Then pulls handcuffs out of her back pocket and says that if I don't say __immediately__ what happened to it, I'll be grounded for the rest of eternity. I begin to mumble off some lame excuse, because I really don't want to tell her the truth- she wouldn't believe it. She grabs me by my hair and says I'm lying. Then she slaps the handcuffs on and drags me to my room._

Okay, maybe that was a _little_ dramatic, but it certainly wouldn't be pretty. And, well, she kind of liked the necklace. It had become a part of her. But dreams are totally more worth it.

She unclasped the chain and took the necklace in her hand. She looked at the word in the back, still there but a little brighter. _Probably because Death himself is here in the room_, she thought.

She looked straight ahead, where she guess he was, "Okay so what's your part of the deal?"

"My part is to give you what you asked for and take the necklace in return."

"So you aren't going to double-cross me or anything?"

"No," he said with total certainty.

"What if I do die? Will I just appear here?"

"No. I will take you back here."

"Okay…" her voice was kind of shaky. She was definitely scared. A deal with Death. Probably something like this doesn't happen all that often. Was she making the right choice?

Something inside her said, "_Heather, quit doubting yourself, just make the choice. On one side is your dreams and another… a necklace. Choose and don't doubt."_

She held out her hand with the necklace in it, "Fine, my requests for your necklace."

"Done," he said as the necklace floated from her hand and vanished. She was never getting it back and she knew it.

"I will help you as you begin to get into the story, but you must do the rest yourself. You can't ask for me," he said.

**_(A/N: I hope you have enjoyed it so far. The next chapter may take me awhile but I'm really sorry. I would really appreciate some reviews! Thanks so much! -g4c1092)_**


	4. Setting the Stage

The necklace floated from her hand and disappeared.

The ominous voice resumed, "Then let us venture into a book. Choose one."

"What do you mean 'venture'? You are going to take me into a book?" she asked.

"Yes. Now choose one."

"Why are you taking me?" she asked again.

"Because you wouldn't be able to manage on your own."

_Like he'd know! I'm still alive! He doesn't even know me!, _she thought but decided to let it pass. "Fine then. We're going into that one." She pointed at _Eragon._

He laughed a little, "Okay, then. This is what you'll do." He told her to concentrate hard on the book she wanted to enter and read a few words from the book, focusing only on the words.

She did what he said and suddenly the air around her changed. She looked up and took in a breath. It was beautiful. _Alagaesia, _she thought. The passage she read from was the beginning of the chapter entitled "The Doom of Innocence". She chose that passage so she wouldn't come up on Eragon suddenly, before she was prepared to enter into the storyline. The Spine was beautiful just as she had imagined it. _Grossly misunderstood,_ she always thought when she read it and it was. The trees were tall and covered in snow. It was a Kodak moment. She knew just where she could position her camera to get the most of everything here. But she knew she couldn't. It was part of the rules of her entering books.

"Death, are you here?" she whispered.

"Of course" was his answer.

"How can I still hear you now the necklace is gone?"

"I have no idea, but you can and let's not waste time."

"Okay then." She took in her surroundings once more. Eragon was here somewhere, with Saphire. He was probably breaking the tree right now to make his crutch.

"Where do I begin?" she asked. "I need a dragon."

"Yes you do, but first we have some other things to take care of."

"Such as?" she asked.

"Well, first you need to make yourself part of this story. To begin with, your clothes and then your history in this story. You can't just suddenly appear with a dragon and begin fighting along side Eragon. If that's what you hope to do."

She narrowed her eyes, "It is."

"Okay," he said dramatically. "Make clothes for yourself."

"How?" she practically yelled.

"Do like you did when you entered this book."

"Well, then I had words to read and concentrate on. Now I don't. I don't even know how the culture is here and how to women are supposed to dress."

"This world was created from part of your world. The style of dress is very similar to those of your Medieval peasant dress. Same as most of the culture. Except for the futile system and a few of its customs."

"Okay I get it. There were some pictures in my history book of them." She concentrated hard on those images and began to weave a dress from them. She opened her eyes when she finished in her mind and looked down at her clothes. They were the same blue jeans and graphic design shirt.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Turn around."

She turned around and there floating in mid-air was her dress. It was a full-length brown dress. The top was a dark brown corset with sleeves. It wasn't too revealing. But she wasn't going to be able to run in a dress.

She closed her eyes again and in her mind created a pair of loose trousers to fit under the dress. She opened her eyes again. There on the dress ws the trousers. She picked them up and began walking behind a tree. She looked to where she assumed Death was, if he was still here. "Don't look."

He laughed again. This one was certainly interesting. But he wasn't the least bit interested in her. He pondered a little, _How is it that she can hear me? No other human can. Is she a descendant? _It was a mystery and that's all he knew for sure.

She came back out in the peasant dress. It fit her perfectly and she looked proud of it.

And now she need shoes. Well built, hardy boots. She imagined them and they appeared. She slipped them on her feet, suprised by how warm they were.

"What should we do now?" She looked up as she laced them.

"Now you create your past. This is going to be harder than you thought."

"Maybe. But if I make my life here as it was there, then it shouldn't be too terribly hard."

"Good idea. So where were you born?"

She called out the first place that came to her mind, "Bullridge."

"Why there?" he asked

"I have no idea. First thing that popped into my mind."

"It's no always wise to do that. Believe me, it's killed a lot of people. But I suppose it's not a bad idea. Sit down and we'll arrange your life."

They planned it all out. Kala was the daughter of a wealthy merchant and his loving wife, Archipdus and Malina. When Kala was twelve, their house burned down, killing both of her parents. Scared and lonely, Kala sent out on her own to make a life for herself. She settled in Bullridge. There she worked at a bakery until the baker's son got too attached to her. She left Bullridge and set out for Urû'baen. Along the way she saw a deep purple, shiny stone in the banks of the Ramr River. She picked it up and almost tossed it back but decided it might fetch a price. She traveled on foot and she almost made it to Urû'baen when the egg began to hatch.

"Let's go to where the egg was about to hatch and begin your part in this story!" He said excitedly.


	5. All Alone

They arrived at the Ramr River, ten miles south of Bullridge and there was an egg, in the banks, just as they had planned out.

Heather, or Kala (as she was to be called in this world), walked up to it and picked it up. It felt just like a stone, it was hard and polished and a deep purple. Anyone else would have thought that it was just some stone, but she knew better. Galbatorix had set up a search team to use their magic and navigation skills to find more eggs, if there were any out there. They had found one, though no one knows how. They were bringing it to Urû'baen when the egg rolled from the cart in which it was being carried and into the Ramr River. Since the river flowed northward, it floated to that precise spot.

_My dragon_, she thought. She picked the egg up and turned it over in her hands. It was hers and in a few days, it would hatch.

"Is this it? Are you leaving after this?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. You are ready to take this world on on your own. I have to get back."

"Oh okay."

"One more thing, when you want to get back, concentrate on your memories of home, click your heels and say 'There's no place like home.'"

She laughed, hard. "Wow thats so original. Thanks."

"Judy Garland, when she died, thought she was dreaming and started to do that."

She laughed harder. "Okay, wow."

"Yes, then, good-bye."

"Wait! You're leaving for good?"

"I told you I had to get back."

"Well yeah, but what if I need help or something?"

"My daughters know that you will be able to do it on your own."

"So?" she said in a loud voice.

"Good-bye Heather. Until you've died."

She sighed. She knew she couldn't win this war. "Good-bye then." Then she remembered her manners and said, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." and his voice faded away. The feeling of him left her and she was alone. Very alone.

She held the egg in her shaking hands. She didn't know what to do. She had to keep the egg and her safe, for sure. But past that, she didn't know. It was too scarry a prospect.

She started heading west. Away from the river and Urû'baen. She didn't even know where she was going, much less what she was going to do when she got there.

_Well, _she thought,_ I need to take care of my basic needs first. Food, water, shelter. I don't know how to hunt yet but I can create food._ She imagined her favorite dish. But it didn't appear. Any which ways she turned, it wasn't there.

_This is a book. I'm writing a new part to this book. Maybe I have to say it out loud since I don't have any paper. _"When her hunger became unbearable," her stomach started seriously growling, "her favorite dish of alfredo chichen appeared before her, warm and ready to eat."

She laughed a little to herself. But there it was. She forgot to write a fork, but she was hungry enough to eat it with her hands. It was delicious, like professional Italian restaurant quality.

Next a tent. She remembered the cool kind of tents that they had in her _Harry Potter_ novels and began to write one for herself. "It was a shabby blue color, plain tent. But inside it was larger than it seemed and held everything she needed for the night. A bed, a couch, a kitchen area, and much more for her comfort." She said with finesse. It didn't seem like it would fit in this world but it worked for now. She was tired already. She went into the tent, found a chair, moved it next to her bed and sent the egg in it. She wrapped blankets around it, in case it fell. She knew that it wouldn't break, but it was _her _dragon egg. She snuggled into her bed and went to sleep, dreams of her dragon dancing on her head.

**_(A/N: This chapter isn't all I expected it to be, but I think it still works. If I haven't said earlier I don't own anything but Heather and my idea of Death. I also decided to add a little Harry Potter in there because I thought it would be awesome!!! Anyways, I am so happy because of all the reviews I've gotten. Even those few really made my day!! Thanks! -g4c1092)_**


	6. Teacher

She woke up the following morning, weary. Another day, alone. This world was now her real world. She went to where the kitchen was. It wouldn't be able to be called a real kitchen in her world, but it had a brick oven and pot of water.

What could she make for breakfast? She didn't have an egg, save for her dragon, but she would never, ever use that. And somehow writing her food in this world didn't seem like a logical idea anymore. She was going to have to learn to do things as they were supposed to be done here. But how?

She didn't want to travel back and forth, bringing food for herself. And she couldn't (rather _didn't want to_)create food that didn't belong in this world. She felt overwhelmed. She had so much to do and she wanted to meet the characters as soon as possible.

She sat down in one of the chairs and thought. She needed to learn swordsmanship and hunting and other basic skills that those who live here already knew. She needed someone who had lived in this world, who had experienced everything in it and knew the things she needed to know. She needed someone dead.

She didn't have the necklace, so she couldn't call him. She wasn't going to kill anyone either to bring his daugters. So she just said, "Death if you're there, please come because I need some help."

Again she felt that familiar longing and then they whispered, _He has heard you. He will come._

_Wow, _she thought to herself, _he's actually coming. And I thought he said he wouldn't help._

"You're right," came that oh-so-familiar voice. "I did say I wouldn't help, but it looks like you won't survive very well if I don't. So I will allow one person who has died in this world to be your instructor for a short period of time."

"And who might that be?"

"You do not know him because he died many, many years ago before the Fall of the Riders. His name is Anurin."

And then, through a fog of White Woman, entered a man. He didn't look much older than thirty and was in the prime of his health. His hair was pulled into a long, silver tail at the back. His face was angular and his ears were pointed. His body was well built, like the statues of Michelanglo. He looked strong, graceful and incredibly wise. She had to be careful not to gawk. She knew that elves held grudges for an incredibly long time and something like that might offend him.

He touched two of his fingers to his lips and said, "Atra esterni ono thelduin," meaning "May good fortune rule over you."

She looked at him confused and then remembered the elvish customs. But she couldn't remember the words so she bowed with her fingers to her lips and said, "I'm very sorry but I do not know your customs."

Death couldn't help but be amused. "Well, I leave you, Heather, under Anurin who will be your teacher. He will only be here until you've learn all you need. Also, I have a suggestion. Don't stay in this world for long periods of time. You will change, physically and emotionally. And if suddenly you were to come back on the exact time you left as a different person, there would certainly be questions in their minds."

"Of course," she answered.

"Then I leave you." he said and she knew he was gone.

She looked at him and he said, "I excuse your lack of knowledge."

She frowned at him. Did he even know who she was? How could he talk to her that way? She felt a little of her anger begin to boil.

They were still inside the tent, which felt a little strange. What was he waiting for? This elf guy was very strange and she didn't know what to do.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her, assessing her strengths. Her hands were soft and her muscles weren't very defined. Anyone else would have assumed that she was royalty, which may work in their favor, for now. Her hair was long and brown, silky and styled. Her face has a mysterious paint on it that seemed to be wearing off. She was average size, not fat enough to be royalty though. But now that the despicable man Galbatorix had taken over, he was the only royalty. Her face appeared proud under his scrutinous gaze. He knew she would work well under his tutelage. Death had already told him just who she was and why she was here and what she needed. He was here to give it to her, but not easily.

"Get up, girl," he said commandingly.

She stood up and glared at him. She called him here and he was going to talk to her nicer than that. Not even her teachers or coaches at school talked to her that way.

"Follow me. Let's see what you can do," he said and walked out the flap of the tent. He turned around to see that the large tent he came into looked very small on the outside. This girl was certainly strange and came from somewhere strange. He shrugged. Things were different now. Life kept living, even after his death.

She followed, wondering what he was doing. She stood in front of him, straight and tall. She wanted to impress him, to show him she was strong and capable, even though she really didn't feel like it.

He looked at her with a certain look in his eyes that he was planning something and he wanted her to know it. Her resolve weakened. And then he said, "What is a question someone can ask, but you can never answer?"

She almost laughed. But she didn't. It was so unexpected, but then she thought. She needed to solve this riddle. There were many possibilities running through her head. Such as, maybe a theological question or a very difficult question. But everyone had the ability to answer, but if they didn't know, they wouldn't answer it. It would have to be someone who wasn't able to hear or see the question, like someone who was dead or...

"Are you asleep?" she finally answered.

He smiled, "Correct. Now we begin your training."

**_(A/N: If you don't know who Anurin is, he was once a leader of the Dragon Riders. He came after the first Eragon and before Vrael. I don't own him. He's going to be a very interesting character. I'm even looking forward to seeing where this story goes! -g4c1092)_**


	7. The Sword and a Mistake

"Do you have a sword or any other weapon?" He asked flatly.

"No, or didn't Death tell you I've never lived in this world!" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, he told me, but I had hoped you would be better prepared. Shame." he said.

She started to make one for herself. No way was this elf going to insult her, "Rhunön had once made a sword, a deep purple one," Anurin looked at her inquisitively while she spoke, "It was her prized possesion. She treasure it for it was her best made sword. But when she awoke in the morning, she realized that she didn't need the sword anymore, that someone else did. So she weaved an intricate spell in the Ancient Language that it would send it to the one who needed it most- a girl who had just entered into this world, with nothing to defend herself."

And there in front of herself was the sword. It was beautiful, more beautiful than anything a person in her world could create. She picked it up. It fit her hand perfectly. She knew that the sword was made for her. One day, she would visit Rhunön and thank her for the sword. For giving it up. But not now.

She held the sword out for Anurin to inspect. "I do have a weapon. Don't underestimate me."

"I have to say I'm impressed. So fight me. Show me you know how to use it." He unsheathed his sword. It was a beautiful, green sword. He held it in one hand and obviously had expert skill at using it.

They looked at one another. Heather was terrified out of her boots. "Look, I obviously can't fight you. I've never even held a sword until now. So," she looked down, "can you show me a few pointers first."

He laughed, "Of course. It would be foolish to fight one so incompetent."

She was really getting tired of this guy's insults. But she needed him, so she didn't say anything, just nodded her head.

And so he taught her. He taught her how to block and parry, how to thrust and how to use momentum to be more effective. He stood next to her guiding her movements, and shifting her occasionally to show her various stances. They went well into the evening practicing. Finally the sky went down and they decided to call it quits.

They headed back into the tent and Anurin began to teach her more. She was positive she had learned more in this day, than in her eleven years of schooling. Her muscles ached for the first time since her freshman year when she joined tennis.

So they began dinner. Anurin showed her different herbs that did different things to meals and some ones that killed. He also showed her how to use a bow to hunt and kill, but they did it inside the tent. He showed her how to pull the sting back on the bow and how to aim it. Finally, when she was utterly exhausted they ate together. They didn't talk much, but she was curious as to who he was. She knew what she did and everything, but what was life like before Galbatorix took reign. Were things different? What were the Riders like?

She kept all these questions to herself, though. Maybe it was because she was too tired to get her tongue to move or maybe she didn't want to know just what he suffered.

When dinner was finished, they reclined in the living room of the tent and Heather showed him her egg. It hadn't hatched yet, but she was eagerly awaiting the moment when it would.

She looked up at her teacher, "Anurin, how will I know if this dragon is a girl or boy?"

He laughed at little, "When it hatches, it will tell you. Until then, you will just have to wait."

She didn't like waiting but neither was she going to rush to process. Then she realized something. She had never written for the egg to open for her. She started crying. She wanted the egg so bad but she forgot that maybe it wouldn't open for her.

Anurin looked at her, "Why do you cry?"

She looked at him, "When I wrote the egg I never wrote anything about it opening for me. What if it doesn't like me and doesn't decide to open for me? What will I do?"

Anurin looked at the floor and thought. Then he said, "You wrote the egg into existence. So maybe it has a tie to you. Just wait, okay?"

She looked at him, with great trust in her eyes and then nodded her head. That night when she went to bed, she snuggled the egg next to her, hoping for a miracle and dreaming of its greatness.

**_(A/N: I really want to thank the Inheriwiki site because without them I would be so incredibly stuck! Also, once again I do not own Rhunön. I know there are some of you who do not know who she is. Rhunön is an elven smith who created the swords for the Dragon Riders. The last sword that she has created is Eragon's sword, Brisingr.)_**


	8. Going Back

The following eight days followed like the last. They woke up, Anurin asked her a riddle and if she answered it correctly, they would begin training. And at nights, she would slowly cry herself to sleep because her dragon hadn't hatched and she feared that it wouldn't.

But this day was different. He didn't ask her a riddle. He simply ooked at her and said, "It's time you went back. Grab your clothes."

She looked at him and then looked away. She didn't want to go back. This world was changing her and she loved every brutal minute of it. Anurin's training was tough and rigorous but she enjoyed it so much. Going back would be hard.

But she needed to. She went to her room, grabbed the clothes she had worn when she entered this world, and put them on. She looked down at the egg and kneeled beside it. Still no sign of it hatching. She sighed, stood up and without a word stepped outside. She didn't want Anurin to see the stupid dance Death made her do when she needed to go back.

She clicked her heels, said the words and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, no pleasant sights or smells greeted her. She was back in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face didn't look all that different, but her body didn't look like it belonged to her. Her muscles were well defined and numerous. Her skin was dark and tanned and her hands were calloused. How was she going to explain this to her mom?

She looked out the window. Still cold. No way to explain the tan. She grabbed the self-tanning lotion she had bought the previous summer and began the process of making it look like she had self-tanned. Then she grabbed her guitar she bought but never used. Hopefully that would sort-of explain the callouses. She set those things in obvious corners of her room, put on her pajamas and made it look like she was going to bed earlier than she usually would.

When her mom came in later that night, Heather looked like she was fast asleep. She felt her daughter's head- fine. She then looked at all the things in her daughter's room. Why was she now choosing to use all that stuff? _Teenage girls,_ she thought and left the room.

Heather spent two days in the same fashion. She played guitar, attempted self-tanning, exercised and refrained from even picking up the book. But now she couldn't take anymore. She needed to go back. This world was too easy for her.

She started picking up the book, when her mom came in. "Honey, I'm worried about you."

She looked at her mom, surprise in her eyes, "Why?"

"You're looking different and you're acting different."

"Mom," she sat down on her bed, "I'm not sure what your talking about, but I guess I'm just going through a phase. Life is changing around me and I'm just trying to keep up."

"See that's what I'm talking about. Your using global sentences, wrapping the whole world in them like you understand it all. You've detached yourself from me and have spent all your time in your room doing things you never would have done before. It isn't like you. I'm just worried." Her mom lowered her head.

Heather wrapped her arms around her mom. "I'm sorry. I guess I just feel a little different. But I'm trying to cope with it. I love you, Mom."

Her mom looked up at her and wiped her eyes. "I love you too. I guess I'll let you get back to reading your book."

Heather unwrapped her arms and let her mom stand up. "Okay."

Her mom took one last look at her and walked out of the room. Heather breathed a tiny sigh of relief. She picked up the book and started reading from the place she left off.

She found herself back in Alagaesia. Anurin was standing before her. "Did you go back?"

"Obviously. I spent two days there." She walked inside the tent and picked up her sword.

Anurin followed after her. "You weren't gone at all."

"In your time, no. In mine, yes." She grabbed her sword and walked back out of the tent. "Let's begin. No riddle this time."

"You're right, no riddle. This time, something different." He picked up a pebble from the ground. "Lift this."

"You've hardly given me any magical training! I don't think I could. I haven't practiced or anything!" she exclaimed

"You're right. But I know you know how to. You've tried enough"

"How can you be sure?" she looked at him, inquisitively.

"I know you."

_Hardly_, she thought. She tried to remember the words in the book and from what he briefly taught her. Reisa she knew meant rise, but what about stone? She figured it had the same first letter, but she wasn't sure.

"Just try what ever you think sounds right. If you're extremely lucky, it may actually be."

She glared at him, "Stenr reisa!" she said, concentrating thoroughly on the pebble in his hand. It shook, lifted only two centimeters and then fell down. So she tried again. "Stenr reisa!" she exclaimed again. This time the pebble lifted and stayed six inches from his hand.

He smiled brightly, "Good. You're making progress." The pebble fell back down. "Today, you will learn some more of the words in the Ancient Language, but I urge you not to repeat them because you still do not have enough strength. Our time is limited, so I can only teach you a limited amount."

She nodded her head. He began by asking her which words she already knew. "Only the ones in the book and the ones you briefly showed me!" she said.

So he began by reviewing the words she already knew and built upon them with gradually increasing words. She also learned various sentences that would help her when meeting and talking with someone. She soaked it all up eagerly.

That night they picked up their swords. Anurin showed her other various techniques. Anurin dulled their swords and they began to fight. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Heather launched. Then started in a fury of attacks where Anurin always had the advantage. He was an elf afterall.

They fought for what seemed like hours when Heather finally decided to call it quits. She'd had enough. Everything ached and she wa amassing even more bruises. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, struggling to breathe.

Anurin looked at her, "You did very well today. If I was an ordinary human, you would have bested me, but I'm not. So I have to say you've passed."

"Passed what?" she said between huffs.

"Death told you that our time is limited. So tonight I'm going back to the dead."

She stood up, still trying to control her breathing, "You can't leave. I haven't learned enough. I don't have a dragon yet! I don't know what to do!"

"Yes you do. Don't act so stupid. You have already shown me that you can survive on your own. Stop complaining so we can have dinner. I have some final instructions for you."

She nodded, took a deep breath and followed after him as he went inside the tent.

**_(A/N: Yeah this is a sort-of transition chapter. But I needed one because the next chapter is going to be so freakin' action packed! So get ready because you aren't going to want to miss it!! -g4c1092)_**


	9. Hellos and Goodbyes

He sat down in one of the chairs in the living area. "First," he said,"You will need a name to fit in this world. Do you have one?"

She looked up thoughtfully, "I was planning on a name like Kala."

He laughed, "No that name will not work here. What about... Islanzadi?"

This time she laughed, "Already taken."

He looked at her, "Fine, then Freyr."

"Sounds boy-ish. Freyra sounds better."

"Agreed. Freyra it is. Second, I have something for you." He walked over to the couch in the living area where he slept and pulled out an elven bow and a quiver full of arrows and walked back. "This is now yours. You've earned it. Use it well. Now, bring your egg over here."

She took the bow, thanking him. She then went into her sleeping area and brought the egg out. She caressed it in her hands. It felt a little warmer than when it had before, but she didn't think anything of it.

"This dragon is your most prized possession. Guard him or her with your life. He or she will be your best friend, your companion, your shield, your life. Losing one so precious will be more difficult than you can imagine." he said. "Together you will be able to do more things than you ever dreamed. Dragons have a deep and ancient magic that flows through them that cannot be explained or controlled. Respect it." He took the egg from her hands then added in a soft voice, "Death has allowed me to see this one miracle before I have to go back."

She looked at him, hope and joy filling her heart. It was finally going to hatch for her! She could hardly sit still.

Anurin set the egg on the ground. Then a piercing squeal filled the air. Two more filled the air, minutes later. Heather's heart beat faster. It squeaked and rocked and moved faster and faster until a crack appear on the surface. Then many cracks appeared that all led to a central point on the top. It remained so for a few minutes. Then with a burst, parts of the shell flew away and disappeared and out popped a tiny, infant dragon.

Heather squealed and the dragon looked at her, its head slightly cocked. It stepped away from the egg and began to lick the membrane from itself. Heather looked at Anurin, smiling from ear to ear. He was smiling too but not near as enthusiastic.

It was just like she had pictured it would be. Mighty, but small. Dignified, but adorable. Fierce, but kind.

Anurin looked at her, "Touch him."

She and the dragon looked at him. Then they looked at each other. She reached out her hand, tentatively. When she her hand reached the dragon, she immediately felt an icy blast come over her. She ached and twisted but the pain was still there. It wouldn't go away. She tried desperately to look at Anurin but she couldn't move. It was if her whole body fell asleep and then decided to come back. Then awhile later she felt warmth return to her. She looked at her hand. It felt ichy and it burned slightly, but there in the center was an oval- the gedwey ignasia. She was now a Rider.

"He will need a name."

"Doesn't he already have one? And how do you know that he's a he?" she asked.

"I know. No, choose a name."

"Would it be dishonorable to you if I named him after you?"

A slight smile crept to his lips, "No."

She looked down at the dragon and smiled, "Then Anurin it is."

He took a deep breath, breathing in the Alagaesia air for the last time. He enjoyed living again and teaching her, even though he didn't seem like he did.

Again, Heather felt that familiar longing inside her. He was going away. She looked at him, pleadingly. The White Woman surrounded him and tears began to fill in her eyes.

"Heather, you will do well in this world. You are strong and courageous and you have a dragon by your side. Thank you for letting me be your teaching." He placed two fingers on his lips, bowed (to irritate her, of course) and said "Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr."**_*_**

She remembered Eragon had said that to Elva and she began to panic. But she realized he must of pronounced it correctly, unlike Eragon. She bowed to him to an recited the customary elvish fare well while tears ran down her cheeks. Then at once he was gone along with the White Woman.

Her dragon, Anurin, jumped to her shoulder as she stood there unable to move.

**_(A/N: Two chapters in one day! YAYY ME!! I told you this one would be action-packed. The next one will be more lovey-dovey so it'll be cool. Anyways, I would really like some reviews. Please?  
* This is the correct translation. I didn't have time to put symbols and stuff but it means "Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune." -g4c1092)_**


	10. Living and Loving

**_(A/N: I realize that it may seem like I didn't give her enough time to learn what she has to, but Anurin (the elf) was put there to only teach her a little, just what she needed to survive. Sorry for any confusion! -g4c1092)_**

Once again, she was alone. But a nipping on her shoulder reminded her she wasn't. She felt something suddenly brush against her mind. At first she thought it was Death again, but a sudden hunger came across this link and she realized that it was her dragon. She laughed slightly to herself and grabbed her sword and scabbard. But she realized a sword would never work. She went into her room and pulled out the bow Anurin had given her. She didn't have much skill with it, but she could learn.

With the dragon still perched on her shoulder, she went outside to hunt. Suddenly, he leaped off her shoulder and ran into the grasses surrounding her tent. She followed after him, laughing. He was leaping through the grasses until he spotted two deer together. Freyra caught up to him and knelt down beside him. She pulled her bow up and notched an arrow. She aimed it very carefully and let it loose. The arrow landed in the truck of a tree three feet away and the deer ran off.

She looked down at Anurin, "Good try, right?"

He looked at her and took off again. She tried to keep up, but he was too quick. Suddenly, he leapt up and landed on something and buried his head in it. Freyra knelt down in front of him. He had found a field mouse and was thoroughly enjoying it. She took one last look at him and then set off quietly in the bushes to find some meat for herself. She made it a little farther when she spotted the two deer that had run earlier. She crouched and got her bow ready to shoot. She notched an arrow and aimed. Suddenly she let it loose but it hit a tree, three feet away and the deer bolted off again.

She grunted and took off after them. A little while off she spotted them again, this time they were eating berries off the bush. She hid behind a small tree, hoping that and her dress would camouflaged her. She got an arrow ready, notched it and waited. Then when she deemed it a good time to shoot she turned around and just let the arrow loose. It found its way into the animal's back leg. The other one took off while the one that was shot struggled to run but the arrow was buried too deep and it fell to the ground. She unsheathed her sword and ended it misery.

She she put her hands on her hips and looked around her. No way was she going to carry this animal all the way to the tent. She picked up its forelegs and began dragging it back to the tent. She set off to side and went back into the tent to find a dagger or knife of some kind.

When she came out, she spotted a shimmery purple blob jumped through the brush. She giggled a little when it reached her, mouse in its mouth. She bent down and set her face nearly in front of his. She looked into his deep amethyst eyes. He was gorgeous, like shimmery purple with a hint of black on the underside. His spikes were white and stood out from the rest of him. She reached out her mind to him. _Anurin?, _she asked. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming curiosity touch her mind as he shifted his head to the side. She laughed and broke the mental contact. She turned back to the deer and began cutting the parts out as the elf had showed her to do. Occasionally she would toss a piece to Anurin would eat it up immediately.

She finished started to find kindling for the fire. When she set it all up she looked at Anurin. "Wanna set it on fire?" she asked rhetorically. She put her palm out with the gedway ignasia on it and said "Brisingr" instantly lighting it on fire. She set the meat out and began roasting it. Shortly after she finished the job and began eating her dinner, tossing more still to the dragon. It seemed as if his stomach had no end.

That night they relaxed together and enjoyed watching the sun set. She left their mental link open so she could enjoy all of his emotions and feelings and share hers too. Then they went inside the tent and slept side-by-side, Rider and Dragon.

**_(A/N: I like this chapter. Its an easy and relaxing filler chapter. Its what I needed after all this stressful school stuff. Hope you enjoy! -dozes off to sleep-)_**


	11. Flying!

About a month passed and Anuin's shoulder was as high as her forhead. He had changed much and so had she. Trying to keep up between the worlds was getting harder and harder and she usually came back cross. But Anuin was there and he was able to understand her feelings and comfort her. He was beginning to fly now and she occasionally worried about him, that someone might see him. He would often go hunting for the both of them so that she could prepare things them. This time when he came back, he seemed a little different.

He stood in front of her and positioned his face in front of hers. _Heather or Freyra?_ he asked.

She took a step back and then nervously laughed. _How did you know?_ she asked back.

_You cannot hide your life from me, your dragon_, he said.

_Of course not. When did you learn to talk and why didn't you tell me earlier?_ she asked.

_Did you think I was some dumb animal? No, I have know how to talk but have been unable to, shall we say, _he said.

_Okay. Then I have a question for you: What do we do? How do we announce ourselves to this world? _she asked.

_Do you know where to find what you want?_

_No. The Varden is somewhere out there. _She motioned her hand in a westward direction, _They might be in the Beor Mountains still or somewhere in Surda. But I just don't know for sure._

_Then find out. Do you know anyone who might know?_

_Jeod._

_And he is? _Anurin asked.

_A merchant in Teirm who has helped the Varden once. I hope he will still be there. His house is next to Angela's shop, which doesn't really help because I don't know where that is, _she said while sending him images of what she remembered from the book.

_Then let us leave and find them, _he said and roared.

She laughed,_ Not yet. I need to make sure that I have everything prepared. And I don't even know if you can carry me! I don't have a saddle either!_

_Then make one._

_Out of what? I ask you._

_Your words._

She stared at him. Words? She had hardly used them since she came here. _I'll need help to find the words. Where will we get it from? Someone has to make it._

_Then let's rob the Empire. They won't miss one extra saddle._

So she began, "Galbatorix had needed an extra saddle for Shruikan, in case such a time arose that he might need one. So he hired the best the best saddlemaker in all of Alagaesia to make a comfortable but elegant saddle. While it was being transported, a band of theives overtook the company and stole the saddle. They decided that it was useless for them and too big to sell. While they were deciding what to do with it, they saw a young girl, all by herself with only a tent and clothes as her belongings."

Suddenly she heard many hooves coming towards her and Anurin took off into the sky. When they reached her they saw what she told them to see- only a little girl with just a tent and clothes as her belongings.

One of the thieves dismounted off his horse and took a large leather saddle from one of their carts. "Here this is for you," he said with a sickly grin on his ugly face. "We kind gentlemen see that you could have use for it."

She smiled as sweetly as she could. "Oh thank you so much! I greatly appreciate your gift."

One of the other thieves winked at her. She had a hard time restraining herself from killing him there on the spot.

With that, they took off and were never seen again by her.

She looked down at the saddle, _Anurin, come down here! Look at it! Its just what I wanted it to be! But maybe even better. Let's put it on you._

_But I was enjoying myself._

He was teasing her, that much she knew. But was he going to come down some time soon? She was shaking because she was so excited.

He suddenly landed in front of her, stirring up dirt. _Come here,_ she said, _Let me put this on you._

It took some time figuring it out, but she got it on. She stood back, viewing her handiwork. It fit him perfectly and it looked really good on him.

_Are you going to stand there, hatchling, or get on?_

_I'm older than you. Remember?_

_Not in my time. I was in that egg for many years._

_Whatever, _she said, blowing him off.

_Now get on!_

She walked over to him and put her hand on him, frozen. Suddenly, his head came around and pushed her onto the saddle and took off. She grabbed onto one of his spikes, scared to death. He pushed his back feet into the ground, spread his wings and went off into the sky.

_What are you doing? _she screamed at him. _Are you crazy? You're gonna kill me!_

_No, I'm not. Calm down. I won't to do too much else until you get used to it._

_Well, too late!_

He grew a little frustrated and she could feel it._ I will repeat, calm down._

She tried to, but it was hard at first. Then she sort of let something loose inside and began to enjoy the surroundings. Everything looked so small from up here, although they weren't that high up. She could barely see their tent. _So this is what you see when you go up here_.

_Ahh, but it gets better._

_I think this is good enough for now, thank you very much._

_Spoil-sport._

The flew together for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company. That night, when they landed, Freyra legs felt all jiggly, her muscles were all tense and her head kept spinning. She collapsed on the grass in front of their tent. _We never settled our debate._

_No, we didn't. What do you suppose we do then?_

_I have no idea._

_Well, I think that we should first find Jeod and try to locate the Varden. Then from there we aid them in anyway we can._

_Think that'll work?_

_Of course._

_Will it be the best way?_

_Yes. I believe so. We are not able to do things on our own yet such as taking down the Empire, although together we are stronger the most._

_Then I guess we leave tomorrow. I didn't think it'd be this soon._

_No, but if we wait it could get worse._

_But what if we're doing it the wrong way. What if we ruin things and make it worse?_

_If you worry, then we can never do anything. I'll be strong enough for the both of us._

_Oh, so I'm weak? Is that what your saying?_

_Yes._

She rolled over and playfully hit him on his side. In turn, he moved his head over and nudged her back, completely turning her over.


	12. Teirm

The following morning, Freyra woke up early and began getting things ready for the trip ahead. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Even though Jeod was a minor character (compared to Eragon), he was still a character. And he was one step closer to Eragon.

Anurin watched her efforts, amused. She was running around, trying to find the last of their supplies and making sure they had at least some food supply. The waves of anxiety that flew across their mental link only made him laugh harder and earned him many glares.

At about midday, they were ready and Freyra was exhausted.

_Climb on, weakling._

Ordinarily, she would have been furious, but she was too tired to even glare. She climbed on and Anurin took off, heading west. They flew for the rest of the day, until the sun went own.

_Where are we? _she asked him when she woke up, never realizing that she had fallen asleep during the flight.

_If I am correct, then we are at Woodark Lake._

_And that is? How do you know?_

_A lake. Anurin showed me a map once._

_Oh. No, duh its a lake. I mean, where are we in relation to Teirm?_

_I suppose another day's flight._

They landed in a clearing next to the lake. Frerya slipped on his back and on to the ground. Her legs still hurt from riding his back, but she would get used to it. She began by taking the tent and cooking supplies down. She sat the tent up while Anurin looked at her.

She glared at him. _Is that all you do? Sit and watch?  
_

_Its not my job to set those items up, its yours._

_So what do you do, o mighty dragon?_

He growled at her. _Don't insult me! I realize your tired and you ache but that's no reason for you to ask me to do things that I cannot do! If I were to set up the tent, my claws or my tent would surely break it! Or do you not realize that?_

She bowed her head, sorry for the harsh words she said_. I understand and I'm sorry. A full day of flight has worn me out._

_Understood. Don't let those words escape you, little one._

She looked at him and smiled. The little term of endearment lightened her spirit a little and she set to work with a happy heart. The sun began to descend into the sky, dinner and the tent already ready for them.

They ate their meal in silence while each pondering their own thoughts, occasionally letting the other into their minds. When Freyra finished her meal, she stretched her limbs and popped her back. She took one look at Anurin, pleased at the mere sight of him, "Good night, Anurin."

He looked up at her. His muzzle was covered in blood, but his eyes looked at her, full of love. _Good night, little one._

She walked to her tent and paused at the door. She took one last look at him before crawling in bed and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning came bright and early. Anurin roared to wake her up. _Arise, child. The bright-circle-in-the-sky has ascended._

_Hmph, you mean the sun._

_Call it what you want, but it is still the same thing._

She rolled out of bed and began to get breakfast ready. She searched in the land nearby for any sign of an egg or something but found none. She looked at the berries to her right. She reached out to Anurin with her mind, _Are these edible?_ she asked and set him a picture.

_No, but the ones to your left are._

_How do you know? I didn't even look at him._

_No, but you passed them. _More evidence of their growing mental connection. Freyra hadn't even felt he was there.

She picked as many could fit in her skirt, which she folded up, and walked back to the tent.

_Nothing for me? _He said as he laughed.

_You can find you own, dear dragon._

They ate their meal, again in silence, but this time due to the fact that they were both eager to end their excursion across the land.

_How long a journey this time?_ she asked him while she folded up the tent.

_Not much, I suppose._

She nodded her head and finished loading supplies. At last, at about mid-morning, they were ready to depart. She jumped onto his back and he soared into the sky. They flew for many hours. This time she did not sleep. Instead she watched the landscape change underneath her and the clouds soaring beside her. It was breath-taking. Inside, her heart felt full, almost overflowing with joy and happiness. This was were she belonged most- in a strange land, on a strange beast and loving every minute of it. She couldn't keep her face from smiling all over. Anurin felt her happiness, took some of it and flew a little faster just for her.

A couple hours before dark, they landed outside Teirm. Anurin dropped her off a few miles from the gates and took off to the sky again. The mission was clear- find Jeod and pray he tells her where the Varden is.

She approached the gates, full of anxiety. She passed partway through them before being question by one of the guards there.

"What 're ya comin' fur?"

She inclined her head slightly, "My parents died a few months past and told me of a friend who I am eager to visit."

"The 'ame ouf yer fellow?"

She thought and realized that she couldn't give the real name of Jeod. It might put him in too much danger.

_I need a name, _she asked him.

_Say your mother's. She's dead, they won't know._

_Thanks,_she turned to them, "Malina"

"'Aleena who?"

"Malina. I don't know. They didn't tell me."

"'Ood luck findin' 'er!"

She rolled her eyes as she walked away. _Where are you?_

_Look up. _She did- nothing but clouds.

_Good. They won't see you._

_Precisely. Now find Angela's and from there- Brom's house._

She looked at the shops beside her- Benny's Beer house, Weston Wool...

_West...on. That's it! I need to go west! Angela's is on the west side of town!_

_West is the other way._

_Humph. I know that. _She turned and went west. She followed that way for about ten minutes, before finding what she was looking for- a pecular shop with a cheery sign, exactly as described in the book.

_Found it! _she told him in a cheery voice.

_Now to Brom's. Don't get distracted._

_Why listen to him? _Another voice jumped in her head.

_Who are you? _Rider and dragon asked together.

_Freyra or Heather, whatever, you know who I am._

_Solumbum._

_Correct. _A cat of the correct description came out from the shadows. _I must say, another Rider. Perhaps you're smarter than the last._

_When did he come through here?_

_A while ago I suppose. _It flicked its tail.

_Help her, cat. _Anurin voice boomed.

It flicked it tails again started to walk off, _Fine, I never asked you to listen to me._

_Wait! _she started to call out.

But Anurin interrupted her, _Let him go. Find Brom._

_But he could be useful. And we don't want to make enemies with a were-cat._

_Don't worry about. Find Brom, let's what we need to do now._

She grumbled slightly and looked at the house in front of her- Jeod's. She approached the door and knocked. No answer. She tried again and a voice shouted out, "You answer it! I'm not answering it to have strange people paraded in my house and then have to clean and cook for them. You answer it, Jeod!"

"It's not my job to answer it, Helen. I'm busy!"

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a young woman with a pale complexion and light blond hair- Helen. "If you're here for Jeod, he's not... Who are you?"

"Freyra Malinasdaughter and, yes, I need Jeod. Urgently."

"What for, I ask you?"

"Urgent business. Involving a lot of money."

Helen's eyes got real wide and she began nodding, "Yes I'll get him right away." She marched back into the house and soon a tall, old man appeared at the door.

"Jeod." she said in awe. Her first character!

"Who are you?"

She stood looking at him for a moment then regained herself, "Freyra Malinasdaughter." she shook her head. "You don't know me but maybe you'll recognize this..." she showed him her palm.

He gasped- the gedway ignasia. She was a Rider! He ushered her in, speechless.

**_(A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long! Things have been very... difficult for me right now. But this chapter is out! So yayy. I haven't had time to proof read it yet so if there are errors of any kind, PM me, k? Thanks! Oh, I'd greatly appreciate reviews, too! -g4c1092)_**


	13. Plan A

She entered into his house, gazing at all there was. But Jeod just stood there looking at her. "Helen," he called out tenatively, "Bring the girl some tea." and kept looking at Freyra.

She looked up at him. questions in her eyes. Should she speak first, or wait for him? Then suddenly he cleared his throat and said, "Excuse my bad manners, but I'm suprised to see another Rider. I thought that Era... I mean nevermind."

"Eragon. Yes, I know about him. I need to find him. I need to help the Varden and that's why I came to you. I had heard about you once and all you've done for the Varden and I figure you may know where they are." she said this all rather fast and took Jeod off guard.

He cleared his throat again, "Ah, well. I can't tell you. First, you're a little girl." she scowled at this, "Second, I can't just tell everyone where the Varden is!"

_Let him meet me. He'll change his mind. _Anurin told her.

"Then I have something to show you that might convince you otherwise." she told him.

Helen came in with the tea, a smile on her face. "Here you are." She looked at Jeod. "Whats going on?"

Freyra jumped in before Jeod could open his mouth, "I need to show him the vault and make and agreement."

"What vault?" Helen asked with delight in her voice and Jeod just kept looking at her, surpise on his face.

"The vault where his money is located."

Helen smile stretched across her whole face, "Then I'd better let you go!" and she dashed out of the room, then poked her head back in. "I'll keep the tea warm!"

Freyra looked back at Jeod who looked thoroughly confused. "Follow me."

"Hold on. Where are we going? I'm not going to be dragged around by you."

"Treasure hunting." she said as she walked out the door.

He reluctantly followed after her. They approached the gates again and the same stupid guard greeted them, "'Ello a 'gain."

"Hi. Keeps the gates open for me will you?" she said as she was walking past him. She started mumbling under her breath and a purse full of gold coins appeared in her hands. She tossed it to him. "Thanks!"

The guard caught the gold with a big grin on his face. "Be 'ack soon, 'weetheart!"

Once out of the gates, Freyra took Jeod to a clearing a few miles away from the city. Jeod looked around and started to get upset- nothing was there.

"Why did you..." he started but couldn't finish because an enormous deep purple beast landed on the ground, stirring up all the dust and dirt around them. Jeod's mouth dropped, but he soon had to close it because of all the dust.

"Jeod, I have the pleasureof introducing Anurin, my dragon." She took her place next to him, hand on his right foreleg.

Jeod stood there in awe. "A dragon," he whispered to himself.

_Hello, Jeod._ A voice echoed in his head.

"What the...?!?"

"Jeod, Anurin, without permission," she glared at him, "gained entrance into your mind. I hope you do not mind."

He shook his head in reply.

_You have something that we require for our journey. We are able to pay for this information if that is what you require. I promise you that we are only looking to aide the Varden in the fight against the Empire in any way possible. _

"Even if it means laying down our lives." Freyra added.

Jeod sat down and began to think.

Freyra kneeled down next to him, "You helped Eragon once. Help me now to do what he has done. I want to serve, to aid, to help. Please allow me that. If its a promise in the Ancient Language you require in exchange or some monetary amount, I'll give it freely. I realize you may not be able to trust me. But I need your help. Please."

Jeod nodded his head, "A promise and a monetary donation for getting my wife's hopes up."

She looked down at the ground beneath her and began biting her lip. Her knowledge of the Ancient Language was limited, but she could try and hope it didn't have any negative repercussions. So she tried this "Eka ethgri thronessa ren eom waise shelgr Shur'tugal un ai fricai eom Varden."**_*_**

Jeod nodded when she was finished, satisfied. "Come closer and I will tell you." she got closer to him, "I don't know."

She jumped back. "I showed you my dragon, I was about to give you money and everything and you don't know?!?"

"Yes. You dragged me here with out my consent. You never asked if I knew where it was."

"What a waste of time." she said and Anurin snarled at him. She jumped on his back, mumbling again. "One last thing, when you get home, go into your closet. There will be your payment."

"I didn't do anything though!"

"Exactly." she said as Anurin took off into the air.

_Great effect, _she added to him.

_Mmm... thanks._

_I have another plan. Let's fly back to the lake and I'll tell you about it._

**_(A/N: I got tired of her relying on the book to pave the way for her, so I threw in this little twist. He still doesn't trust her, even though she made the oath and showed him her dragon. I really tried to keep with the integrity of Jeod, but if you think I'm off, please PM me. That would really help. Anyways, the oath she made up there said: "I envoke this oath to be a hallowed Dragon Rider and a friend to the Varden." Probably doesn't make sense but I had to work with what I got. Sorry! -g4c1092_**


	14. Plan B

They landed at the lake after dark.

_What's your next plan? _Anurin asked her.

_Give me a minute. I hope it'll work._

_Tell me what it is. _He got real close to her face.

_Give me space, okay?_

He sat back, his head on his haunches.

_I need to go back to my world, _she said suddenly.

_Why? _he asked.

_That's where I can find my answer. It's in the book._

Anurin growled a little. He hated it when she went back.

_Don't spend too long there._

_You'll never know if I do._

She walked back into the trees. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in her room.

* * *

"'Ere's the 'irl?" the guard asked when Jeod came back all alone.

"I don't know." he said absent-mindedly as he walked passed.

The guard just huffed and closed the gate behind him, not caring if she came or not. He already had his money- the whole big lot of it.

* * *

She breathed in, quietly. She looked around her room until she found what she was looking for- _Eragon. _She picked it up and started flipping through it hoping to find there location. She hadn't finished the book so she never got that far. She found it- Beor Mountains around Farthen Dur. She flipped back to the beginning of the book to the map. That would mean going through the Hadarac Desert and through the mountains. Too risky. They could fly to Furnost and get supplies and then fly to the mountians. Maybe? That would only take a day or two.

She was about to read from the book at the spot where she was when her mom called her, "Heather!"

She almost didn't recognize her name, it'd been that long, "Be there in a sec, Mom!" She started reading and she was back in Alagaesia.

She looked at Anurin with a smile on her face, "We go to Furnost."

_Which direction, navigator?_

_Directly southeast,_ she showed him what she remembered of the map as she jumped onto his back.

_Let's go._

Once again, Anurin set off into the sky. _We're spending more time in the air than anywhere else, you realize that, right? _she told him.

_It shouldn't be any other way._

_For you. I was made with two legs and no wings. Obviously not meant for flying here!_

_Well, here I'll drop you off and you can use your little legs to walk yourself to Furnost._

_Don't get so snappy._

He laughed a little and flapped his wings harder, taking them farther into the clouds. She started shaking a little from the sudden drop in temperature. _Take us down a little please._

_Spoil-sport,_ he said as he dipped down. They traveled for the rest of the day, using the clouds as cover where they could.

* * *

"Jeod!" a voice screamed at him as he entered his house.

"What, Helen?" he said.

She came to him with sparkles in her eyes and gold in her hands, "We're rich! And look! There's more in the closet."

He followed her and sure enough, their closet was overflowing with gold. Guilt started setting in.

"Where did it come from?" she asked.

"The girl." was all he could say.

* * *

The rest of the day went peacefully and they landed outside Furnost, on the banks of Tüdosten Lake.

_Let's go swimming tonight._

_No way. We need to get in Furnost. I need a real place to sleep and..._

Suddenly his head came around, picked her up and threw her in the water. Not realizing what was going on, Freyra didn't have time to grab her breath before being immersed in the water. She came up seconds later, gasping and spitting.

_What the &(*% was that for?_

_For worrying too much_, he said and took off into the sky only to come down seconds later behind her. The waves of his splash bigger her up and almost carried her to the land.

_Not funny,_ she said as she dived back under the water.

_So says you,_he said. The water around her began to change, the current grew quicker and dirt was swirling by her. Then Anurin's head came up from behind her and she landed on his saddle. He took off under the water, making her head spin.

_Take me up. I need air, _she said desperately.

She felt him trying to hold back a smart remark. Her head and his head came above water for a few seconds so she could grab a breath, then went back under.

They spent the next few hours exploring the lake, since it was big enough for both of them. Late into the evening, they came up because Freyra's pruned hands were actually beginning to hurt slightly.

Freyra crawled up onto the land, gasping slightly and laughing. _That was fun, thank you._

Anurin climbed up next her her. _You're welcome. Admit it, you needed that._

_Yes I did. Thank you, again._

_You still need to set up the tent._

_I know. Give me a minute though, _she took another breath. _I was hoping for a real bed tonight._

_You have one in the tent. Don't get picky._

_I know, I know. Whats our POA for tomorrow?_

_POA?_

_Plan of action._

_Oh, I'm sorry I don't understand your ridiculous other-world language._

_It's not a different language. Take the first letter of each word..._

_Okay, whatever. Tommorow, you get up, we eat and then we fly. Understand?_

She started setting up their tent.

_Perfectly._

**_(A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been so distracted. But its up, so enjoy! -g4c1092)_**


	15. Unexpected time jump

Morning dawned to find Freyra and Anurin ready to head off into the sky.

_Last day,_ she reminded him.

_Then we meet the Varden._

_How do you feel about this?_

_Fine, I suppose. What happens will happen. We cannot change it, so why, therefore, worry about it?_

_Wow. That was awfully wise. I hope this goes well, _she said as she jumped onto his back.

He grunted and took off into the air. I wasn't far until the mountains came into view. They were everything she imagined them to be- almost a huge as Mt. Everest and covered in snow.

_Look Anurin!_ she reached forward in her saddle and pointed ahead of them, a huge smile on her face. _Snow! And look at the size! _

Anurin laughed slightly and sped up. When he reached them he tried to turn narrowly to avoid each one, throwing Freyra side-to-side.

_Anurin, stop! You're making me dizzy, _she told him.

_Sorry, princess, _he said sarcastically and then arched into the sky, rising above the tops of the smaller mountains.

_Not so high. We need to be considerate of each other, Anurin. Not trying to show off._

_What's your problem?_

_I'm nervous, duh._

_We'll be there soon._

_Great._

The rest of their air-born journey passed in silence. They were unsure what to say to each other and what to do. Freyra knew that they would soon approach some of the dwarven cities so she changed her clothes to make them a little strong and better looking. "Her clothes were made of the strongest leather to cover her wrists and lower forearm. The bodice was fashioned in the same way. The dress, sleeves and upper chest were made of deep purple cotton material and was comfortable for riding and fighting in." The material covering her changed into the dress she wanted. It was gorgeous and comfortable. She wanted to stay in it, but by evening though, they knew they were coming within sight of the dwarven mountain- Farthen Dur- under which was their capital, Tronjheim. But something was wrong, very wrong.

_Whats going on, Anurin?_

_It looks... like a battle._

_BATTLE OF FARTHEN DUR!! Get down there!_

Anurin roared into the sky and picked up his speed.

_What happened? We were supposed to be here way before this happened!_

An eerie, familiar voice entered into her head,_ Sometimes the story has a mind of its own._

_Death! _she said angrily. _Time isn't supposed to go so fast. Its supposedto work the same. What'd you do? _she accused him.

_Sometimes the story has a mind of its own, _he repeated.

_You did this!_

_Sometimes the story has a mind of its own, _and he left.

_Who was that? _Anurin asked, slightly scared.

_The one who is supposed to be helping me. Please, Anurin, we have to help. Get down there._

_Do you know the ending of this battle? You're going to ruin things and mess it all up, _he tried telling her but her mind was blocked. She was trying to concentrate, trying to protect herself and Anurin and change the ending of the battle.

Anurin roared again when he came in sight of the chaos on the battlefield. The warriors of the Varden were being hacked down everywhere. It was a bloody mess and it looked like they were losing. The grounded was red- the kind of red that made her stomach turn. Anurin dived down and landed on the top of a smaller mountain, just outside the field. By then, the attention of the whole field was drawn to them.

She leaned forward in her saddle, almost standing. "Her voice grew loud, so every hear could hear, as she told them," she said silently to herself and then, "_Wiol ono, du Varden!" _she screamed.

The people of the Varden beneath her cheered and Anurin shot off into the sky only to dive again into a large cluster of Urgals. One by one Freyra and Anurin worked as a team hacking at the thick skin of the Urgals and killing as many as they could. The Varden tried to come close to them to get a look or a glimpse of the new dragon they had been told didn't exist.

Suddenly about six minds tried to probe into hers but she blocked all but one.

_What, Eragon? Are you going to question me or try to make me leave as the others desperately want to do? _She was having a hard time controlling her anxiety.

_No, just you're name and purpose, _Saphira answered.

Anurin's head shook at the sound of her voice. Freyra spoke for him, _Freyra Malinasdaughter and my male dragon, Anurin._

_And your purpose_

_Did you hear her announcement? _Anurin said.

_We did. _Eragon answered.

_Then you know the answer. _Freyra told him as she cut down another Urgal running towards him.

_Do you have any proficiency in magic or the ancient language? _Eragon asked.

_Ancient language, some. Magic, hardly. I will need a teacher. But for now, my sword is sharp, _Freyra answered.

_Let us finish this war and we may have time to talk,_Saphira told him and closed their mental connection.

The battle was heated. Every member of the Varden was fighting for the lives of their family and the hope of freedom. The Urgals lacked such determination and purpose and Freyra used it against them.

"What are you here for, Urgal? Who are you playing for?" she would ask them occasionally. The battle heated her veins and made her more reckless than she had ever been and that's when her words would come in and protect them.

_Heather, the battle is changing. We are close to winning, _Anurin told her.

_Then let's finish this. My name is Freyra here._

_No, inside you're still Heather and you need to use that. Don't get too reckless and remember who you are._

_I am. Help me fight._

He wanted to tell her that's exactly what he meant, but he didn't. She was right in a way- they needed to focus and to win.

Suddenly, a figure came up next to her. "Freyra Malinasdaughter, is it?"

_Murtagh,_ she realized. _The one who will betray Eragon. Anurin, we need to watch him. Make sure he doesn't get away._

_Fine. I will try._

She jumped off her saddle and looked at him. "Murtagh, is it?"

He laughed slightly and her heart fluttered. "Yes, it is. Where did you get such a fine dragon?" He looked at Anurin.

_Tell him he doesn't need to know._

"Anurin says you don't need to know." she told him.

Murtagh cut down an Urgal who was approaching them from the side. In turn, she cut down one of the other side.

"Your sword," he said, in awe.

"Yes, you have one two."

"No, no. Who made your sword? It looks one-of-a-kind."

"It is. That's another thing you don't need to know."

"Mm... very secretive. Fine, but I will find out."

"You just try." She suddenly felt bold. There were somethings she had hoped she could change but realized it would be better if they didn't- like Murtagh. She was hoping to save from running away with the Twins but knew that that wouldn't make the story as interesting.

"Okay, then," he said with a smile on his gorgeous face. He stepped forward until he was a breath away from her and drew out his sword. Fear crept into her. He suddenly lunged the sword, two inches from her face, and into the head of an Urgal behind her. When it landed in his skull, she stepped away and turned around to continue murdering the Urgals around Anurin. When she turned around, five minutes later, he was gone.

_Crazy. I have met all of my favorite people (I can't even call them characters anymore) in less than 30 minutes._

Anurin just huffed and swiped at a group of ten Urgals, killing them all.

**_(A/N: My characters and I decided we were getting bored and Death was loosing his mind thus the time jump. Nah, I was really bored and I felt like I had no direction. It may not make sense to you (or even to me) but I think its getting really interesting. There's also a little foreshadowing. Kudos to whoever finds it first. PM me if you think there are any problems (like with the characters or anything), k? Thanks! -g4c1092_**


	16. Inconsistencies

_Under no circumstances are we to leave the field, understand? _Freyra told Anurin. She had been thinking about everything in the book and realized every bit and piece was important, even if it caused someone pain. But at least she could lessen the blow.

_Hold on!_ she screamed.

He looked at her, _What?_

_I need to help Eragon! _she told him what she remembered from the book. _I could lessen the blow._

_No, you couldn't._

_Why not? _she protested.

_Because then he wouldn't meet _Togira Ikonoka_, _he reminded her.

_But there must be something I can do! _

_Yes, fight with me. Let's make sure they win by a bigger margin than originally._

_What about the Twins? Can I kill them at least?_

_No, the Varden will think that we're against them because the Twins are their best spellcasters._

_I want to change something!_

_Change this battle then! Just fight!_

She started to grumble more when Anurin got in her face and growled at her, silencing her on the spot. She turned to a Urgal next to her and thrust her sword into his chest and then pushed it down farther, cutting through his vital organs. She removed her sword and beheaded another one, her face contorted in rage. She hacked at all the Urgals in a smiliar fashion, letting out her anger. Some of the Urgals tried avoiding her but they wouldn't escape her or Anurin. Both of them, side-by-side fought together almost as one.

"You fight with much skill for one who hasn't had a teacher for awhile." a female voice said from behind her. She turned around to find a curly brown-headed middle aged woman- Angela.

"Mmm... thank you," Freyra said while she fought against an Urgal in front of her, who for some reason didn't want to die easily.

"What a pretty purple sword you have."

"All the better to kill with, my dear," she answered sarcastically.

"You don't belong here, do you?" Angela asked.

"No, you're right. I don't. And your point is?" She wanted the herbalist to go away.

"I am simply saying that Fate doesn't like an extra player in its game."

"I don't believe in Fate, so it doesn't apply to me."

"Whether you believe in it or not is irrelevant."

"Look, Angela, I know what I'm doing. I don't need you to interfere."

"Watch your mouth, Freyra. It could get you into trouble." Angela stepped behind the Urgal Freyra was fighting and thrust Huthvir into his back, killing him.

Freyra watched her walk away, regretting her words.

_I hope I didn't offend her._

_You probably did. Think about what you say._

_Thanks, lifecoach._

_Hmm.. welcome. What's a lifecoach?_

_Nevermind. This is where we get out of here or get really distracted._

_Right. And your plan is?_

_I have no idea._

_Great plan._

_Thanks. _

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She wasn't going to let the story to all the telling and Murtagh was waaayyy cuter than she thought. "She let loose one of her memories and this memory changed form," she picked a random memory, one that she wouldn't miss, "This memory became a small Eldunari. It has the ability for them to communicate over large distances and for the memory- maker to know the exact place of where the bearer was. This memory took the shape of a small insect to which he would take no notice of and wouldn't come off. This insect would find itself on the skin of the calf of Murtagh Mozansson." She smiled slightly to herself.

_What are you doing? _Anurin asked.

_Absolutely nothing, _she said with an evil grin and blocked off that part of her memory from him.

He growled at her and cut through more Urgals. She fought around him, hacking but not killing all Urgals around Anurin. She needed to make sure that he was still unscathed. She moved around in a circle around him. No scratches so far. She was a little sore, having never fought so long and so hard before.

Anurin looked at her, concern sketched in his eyes and in his scaly face. _Are you okay? _he asked.

She jumped on his back. _Let's go, please?_

He snapped at an Urgal who was running towards them and jumped into the air, bringing the Urgal with him in his mouth.

_Anurin, drop him!_

_I was going to. _He opened his jaws from fifty feet above ground and let him drop. He landed on top of another Urgal, killing them both.

_Great..._

_I know this battle is difficult. It is for both of us._

She sighed. TV had desensitized her a little, but actually seeing the blood and gore that her hands had wrought was difficult, very difficult. She rubbed her face a little. _Yeah, its hard. I never realized that a battle could feel like this, _she told him. She looked down at the field below. It was divided into three sections: Jormunder's, Ajihad's and Hrothgar's.

She tried hard to spot Murtagh and Eragon, but neither were to be seen.

_Freyra! Eragon needs help! There's a Shade! _Saphira yelled at them.

Her heart sunk a little. She wanted to help but she couldn't. She tried to hide her emotions from Saphira.

Anurin spoke for her, _Saphira, Freyra and I cannot help. We would be no help otherwise._

_You have to help! _Saphira pleaded.

_You can cover this on your own. I know it, _Freyra told her.

_Damn you! Anurin, you said you were here to help and you're supposed to. Aren't you a Dragon?_

Anurin whined as Saphira cut off contact.

Freyra laid down on top of him, offering what little support she could. _Anurin, they will be fine on their own. I know it._

_What if our just being here ruins the outcome?_

This shocked her. _I thought you were against us helping!_

_I was. Now things have changed._

_Then what are we waiting for? Go to the Dragon Hold!_

Anurin roared and pushed his amethyst wings through the air.

Freyra set to work on protecting them, the way she knew how. "The outcome of Eragon's fight with Durza would be the same as the author had originally wrote but with two new additions. Durza would still wound him on the back, but not as hard."

They came in sight of the Dragon Hold just as Saphira and Arya were breaking Isidar Mithrim.

_It appears everything is going as planned. _Anurin banked and landed on a side of one of the mountains.

_So it does. For now. _

She reached out with her mind, trying to find her memory and Murtagh. He was still fighting but a little nervous. She wondered where her sudden attraction came from, but she looked at Anurin who was staring intently at Saphira. Somehow their involvement in this book was going to more than just for helping and aiding in the war efforts. She watched Murtagh through his eyes and his mind, but he didn't know she was there. She didn't go into any personal memories, yet. She let him have that privacy. Instead, she went through more of his emotions and reflexes. She found that he was confused but determined. Over what, she didn't want to know. She grew more attached to him as she dived through his emotions. He really was a good guy but he constant got the wrong end of the deal and was starting to carry a great deal of resentment for it.

She put up her defenses suddenly when she felt a mind try to come into hers. Anurin thrust his mind in too, to help her. This mind pushed harder. "Who... is trying to get it?" she gritted through her teeth.

_An elf,_ Anurin said as quickly as he could so the elf wouldn't break in.

She let down her defenses and told Anurin to do the same. _Hello, Arya, _she said cheerfully.

Arya's mind pushed firmly into hers, making Freyra fall back and her head pound profusely. _Where were you? Saphira contacted you and you told her you were coming!_

_Yes, we came. But we saw that you and Saphira had it under control._

_You had the ability to save Eragon's life and you did not._

_He is dead? _Anurin asked.

_No. But he may be close to it._


	17. Atlas

Freyra didn't have to say anything. Anurin left off the side of the mountain and dived into the tower.

_He isn't dying, right? My words...my words were supposed to protect him!_

_And they did. He's not dead. He'll live but we need to play along._

They landed on the ground, among the shambles that once was Isidar Mithrim.

_It'll be fixed.... It'll be fixed, _she told herself, _And so will Eragon._

Just as Anurin was putting his last two legs solidly on the group, Saphira flew/ran up to him, snarling.

_Where were you?!? You were supposed to be here, to protect him!! _She snapped at him, narrowly missing him. _Are you a dragon or what? Because you're not acting like one! _She took another snap before Anurin got in her face.

_HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY DRAGONHOOD! I AM AS MIGHTY AS YOU AND YOU CANNOT DENY THAT! _Saphira bowed her head under he sharp words but he continued,_ I am sorry I was not there, but how was I to know what was to happen? Even dragons cannot predict the future._

Saphira backed away, biting off more sharp words.

Freyra shook her head. "Look, Eragon needs our attention now, not just our bickering. Let's move," Freyra looked at everyone around her. Only Anurin seemed to be calm. Arya was cold and angry and Saphira was frightened and distracted.

Arya stepped in though, "I will move him to the healer's tent." Eragon's body rose and was taken out of sight but Arya. Saphira followed after.

_What do we do now?_

_Now... we wait. Three days._

_Too long. We need something to do._

_Repair Isidar Mithrim._

_No, Eragon has to do that. Otherwise, It'll screw everything up._

_Do we have to follow the book rigidly?_

_No I suppose not, _Freyra but her finger to her noggin and thought. _We couldmake a new sort of Isidar Mithrim, but it wouldn't compare to the glory that once was Isidar Mithrim._

_You know it could._

She laughed fiendishly, _Of course._

_Why the evil-ness?_

_I don't know. I suppose I'm bored.* But we need a place! A place to create! Mwahaha!_

Anurin only rolled his eyes.

They walked to the far end of the camp and there place their tent.

_What do we create it out of?_

_The dwarves have an affinity for stone and rocks. Why not make it out of that?_

_Like a Michelanglo statue! But I don't think they'll really like have a nine-foot tall human above their heads._

_Huh?_

_Nevermind. How about a dwarf supporting a huge boulder on his back? How awesome would that be?_

Anurin laughed,_ I think they would enjoy that._

_Where do I begin? _"And so that night, Freyra and her dragon set to work on creating the greatest masterpiece the dwarves had seen, second only to Isidar Mithrim. Before them was placed a large stone boulder of the finest granite." _Blop._A stone appeared, "And the proper tools," they too appeared, "They set to work, using all their strength and finesse to create this masterpiece which Freyra so firmly had planted in her mind."

Freyra picked up her tools and begin hammering into the rock, chiseling piece by piece. Somehow her hammer always knew where to fall and the statue was beginning to take shape as the morning dawned.

**_(A/N: Yes this chapter is short. Don't like it? Go to my profile and see what I have to say about that. Anyways, I'm really sorry this took me so long. I have been so busy and distracted. But... *I have a new idea. I am going to torture my fanfic characters! YAYY! As you may have seen I tried to start it but something messed up (mainly me) and I had to delete it. But it should be up soon! Tehehe. Life is good. Eternal life is better! -g4c1092!!)_**


	18. Interruption 1

**_(A/N: I have put my other story on hold for a few minutes to have some fun and I didn't want to make a new story just for this. This isn't where I actually torture them though... just a little. Taken from some list I found called "How to be Annoying". I'm sorry I just got really bored. But a new chapter should be up soon on the real story.)_**

"Hello, my puppets! Welcome to hell," said an ominous voice.

Freyra, Anurin and some other characters who no one really cares about (aka Murtagh, Arya, Eragon and the like) spun around trying to find the voice.

"Tehe. Not there. Or there. You will never find me! But I see you! I see where you sleep!"

"That's only slightly creepy." Murtagh said.

"You don't know that half of it! I am your creator! Call me 'O Magnificent One!'"

"We elves do not believe in any gods."

"Did I say I was a god, stupid elf? I only said to call me 'O Magnificent One!' Now, I would like to introduce you to my little friend. You will call her 'O Mini Magnificent Amaya.'"

Out appeared a cute little girl with long brown hair. Eragon looked at her. She looked _seemingly _harmless, but then again he couldn't be sure. She had on adorable gothic clothes and a bright smile on her face. "Meow," she said.

Arya looked at her, trying to decide whether she had turned part animal or something.

"Meeeoooowww," she said again.

"I leave you in her care. Actually I don't leave you. I'm going to sit up here on my comfortable back-support chair in the comfort of my own home and watch while she tortures you," said the ominous voice.

"MMMMMeeeeooowww," she said.

"Who are you?" Freyra asked.

"You mean, who are you, Conquistador! I am Conquistador Amaya! Bow before me!" she said as a cape appeared on her shoulders that said "Mini Magnificent One" across the back.

"Waaiitt a sec. She said," Murtagh pointed up, "that we were to call you 'O Mini Magnificent Amaya'."

"Don't get _saucy _with her, Murtagh," the ominous voice said again, "You can call her both."

He rolled his eyes.

**** Learn Morse code, and have conversations with friends in public consisting entirely of "Beeeep Bip Bip Beeeep Bip..."** ******

"Beeeep Bip Bip Beeeeeeeeeeepppp Bp," The Conquistador said.

They all cocked their heads sideways with a questioning look on their faces.

"Beeeeeeeeeep Bip Bip Bip Bp Beeepp Beeeep Bp." The Conquistador said again.

_Is she crazy or just plain stupid. First cat noises and now this incessant beeping, _Anurin said.

"You beeep idiots! How do you not know Morse beep code?!?" The Conquistador.

Eragon stepped forward with his hand on his hilt, "Look kid, I have no idea what Moose Code is..."

"MORSE CODE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!!" she interjected.

Freyra stared at Amaya and said, "Morse code consists either of two systems of clicks and pauses, short and long sounds, or flashes of light, used to represent the letters of the alphabet, numerals, etc. Now it is used primarily in radiotelegraphy by ham operators."

****Begin all your sentences with "ooh la la!"****

"Ooh la la! You freakin' idiots! Beeep beep bip bip beeeeeeeeep beeepbib," the Conquistador said.

Arya stepped forward, "Okay, I've had enough. Let us out of here. Now."

The Voice returned, "Oh so you think you're too good for this now, do you? Well guess what? I have an even better challenge for you and your lover boy."

Eragon's face turned beet red like a schoolboy. Arya just grimaced.

"Ooh la la," the Conquistador said, fiendishly, "You're in for it now!"

Instantly, Arya and Eragon disappeared.


	19. Completion

**_(A/N: And now we resume the story. Enjoy! -g4c1092)_**

She continued her daunting work throughout the next day. By day three, her tent was gaining popularity not only from the dwarves, but also the Varden. Anurin had to sit in front of her tent to keep the onlookers at bay.

By the following morning though, Freyra could take no more and she collapsed. No one rushed to help her though. No one could move. The masterpiece was finished. But only one person in the whole camp seemed upset by it.

Arya marched her happy little self into Freyra's tent. She grabbed the unconscious Freyra by the shoulder and tried to wake her up, but couldn't force herself into Freyra's mind. Unfortunely, Freyra's mind combined with Anurin's was, at the current time, too much of a barrier for her. She let loose her hold on Freyra's mind and body. Her body fell back to the ground, seemingly lifeless. Arya marched back out of the tent, but realized that it was surrounded by more than 50 sitting dwarves. Each of them was looking in the direction at the tent. Their eyes seemed glassed over and their mouths were half open. Arya turned back toward the tent. And there in the center was a masterpiece- Freyra's sculpture. It depicted a dwarf with muscles bulging, supporting a giant piece of rock with the work "Alagaesia" in a nice filigree. It was breathtaking.

Murtagh stepped up behind Arya. "Not bad," he said with a smile on his face, "Didn't know she had that kind of talent. Eragon wants you, by the way."

Arya took one last look at Freyra and then took off running in the direction of Eragon's tent.

Murtagh jumped between the dwarves, over Anurin and into Freyra's tent. He bent down next to her. "Good work," he breathed in her ear. She awoke with a start.

"Murtagh?" she said groggily.

"The one and only," he smiled.

A goofy smile worked its way across her face. She tried to sit up a little, but her arms hurt so bad. Murtagh grabbed onto her arms to keep her from falling back and positioned himself behind her so that her back was against his chest.

She gasped but kept it to a minimum. "Uh, how do you, um, like it?"

"That?" He got real close to her ear and whispered, "I love it. You have real talent."

The butterflies in her chest went crazy, almost suicidal. "Thanks. So, ah, how is Eragon."

He silently laughed. "He's up and doing okay. Maybe you show see him for yourself."

"In a bit."

"What's a 'bit'?"

"I mean as soon as I can get up."

"When do you plan to move it and showcase it to all the dwarves?"

"Why not now? ANURIN!"

Anurin jumped off the ground and into the sky, sending quite a few dwarves flying a few feet back. Anurin grabbed the top of the tent in this mouth and threw it dramatically across the ground.

"STENR REISA!" Her sculpture lifted itself in the sky above the heads of the dwarves. It look a few moments for the dwarves to completely realize just what was going on, but as soon as they did, the whole camp went crazy with screams and yelps.

_Now what do I do with this?_

_Find somewhere where it will be seen to the give the dwarves hope._

She looked around the whole camp, but carnage seemed to be everywhere.

"And I thought you couldn't get up."

She winked.

"Need somewhere to put that?"

"Yeah, that might help," she grunted.

"Fells moi." A small mountain appeared in the middle of the camp and Freyra lifted the sculpture to it.

"Okay, now I'm exhausted," and she swooned.

Anurin grabbed her in his talons and took off into the sky, leaving Murtagh there with a smile on his face.


End file.
